roll20_pathfinder_kingdom_builder_campaignfandomcom-20200214-history
Magnus Godrikson
Magnus Godrikson is a human wagon driver, merchant and barrister who was among the initial group of 500 people to exiled through the Portal by Msimangu. Description Magnus is 5'10" middle-aged human. He has wizened green eyes and straight gray hair tied into a pony tail with black cord. He is usually seen dressed formally, in a particularly warm black barrister's robe with a white collar and black leather shoes. When he isn't on his wagon, he's usually nearby. Background His parents died and he was cared for as an orphan by the temple. He studied well, excelling in mathematics and heraldry, and gradually learned to make a living by arranging trades and deals to help everyone get what they needed. When he came of age, he used the inheritance his parents had left him to make a living as a merchant and trader. He understood that local laws made a huge impact on trade, and learned the laws so that they would offer an advantage to him, rather than a hindrance. At times, he used his knowledge of the law to interfere with corrupt guards and nobles. He demanded justice, and had the courtroom skills to get it. Because of this, he was coerced into exile, with guards threatening his wife and his son if he refused to leave. The guards kept his family as hostages, and told him they would be killed if he didn't go through the portal with the first large group of exiles in two days. History In the goblin ambush on Sarenith 3rd, 0 KE, Magnus fell in battle when he was attacked and mortally wounded by a goblin dog. At the end of the battle, Ovrul Griv found Magnus lying wounded in the snow and revived him. In the following days, Magnus supplied the group of exiles with food, water, and firewood from his wagon. Due to his mercantile skill, Magnus was selected as the treasurer of the newly-founded kingdom of Wayland on Sarenith 11th, 1 KE. On Sarenith 29th, 1 KE, Magnus founded the Wayland Water Service and left it to be managed by Thiradan Cooper. The Wayland Water Service later expanded coverage to Hardholm, and as of Lamashan 2 KE, it supplies nearly a million barrels of water per year. On Neth 22nd, 1 KE, Magnus completed the preparations needed to wipe out the pugwampies, and carried out the Pugwampi Genocide with the assistance of Wayland's council and city guard. On Neth 28th, 1 KE, Magnus founded Godrikson Alchemy and began selling wagonloads of rope from the shop at half price. The rope has been exported throughout the region due to being the cheapest rope in the region for over three thousand miles. Godrikson Alchemy sells over 2½ thousand tons of rope per year. On Desnus 7th, 2 KE, Magnus accompanied an expedition to kill a feral black dragon in the caves below Wayland, and landed the killing blow with the Homing stick of burning. On Sarenith 1st, 2 KE, Magnus founded The Wayland Times as a branch of Wayland Industries. The Wayland Times is currently the only newspaper for Golden Rose, Wayland, and Hardholm. On Arrodus 25th, 2 KE, Magnus founded The Bank of Wayland and established The Saffron Garden with funding from the bank. See also * Godrikson Alchemy * The Wayland Times * Lead lining * Wayland Industries * Wayland Water Service * Pugwampi Prisoner Behind the ScenesCategory:PCs Magnus is played by Steve S. Category:The Exiled Category:Wayland Council members Category:Humans Category:Rogues Category:Merchants Category:Wayland Industries Category:Wayland